


Warm Wyrm

by PeepMeep



Series: Dragon peets [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, insert oh worm joke here, watch me write increasingly furry content, well furry content thats rated E+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepMeep/pseuds/PeepMeep
Summary: Crown Prince Jack Atlas has no time for bullshit, such as boring hunting trips, being snatched by a dragon or being stuck on a cold-ass mountain waiting to be rescued. There's onlyoneother person there, and even calling him that is a stretch. Whatever is Jack to do...





	1. Chapter 1

“Wait.”

Jack pulled hard on the reins, stopping his horse and turning around. “What’s your problem?” He glared at Crow.

“Something’s off.” The tracker tilted his head as if to listen.

“Unless it’s quarry, you’re just wasting my time.” Jack wheeled his horse back to their original direction and kicked it into a canter.

“Hold on!” 

The sound of hooves sprung back to life, thundering behind Jack’s position in the hunting party. Things had already been frustrating enough, with the dogs not picking up anything worthwhile. He could have brought his falcon, but catching squirrels or quail wouldn’t be good enough today. No, Crown Prince Jack Atlas was itching to take down something worthy of a trophy.

Crow’s voice from behind was swallowed by the wind. “Jack, stop!” The words barely registered in his head; he was too wrapped up in how things could go, he didn’t notice anything was wrong until his horse spooked.

“Worthless an-”

“ **Jack!** ”

The entire forest shook, birds erupting from the trees. Dirt and leaves exploded from the ground. Jack instinctively covered his eyes. Blinking back tears he could make out a massive black shape in front of him.

“Dragon!”

While slaying a dragon would absolutely be a tale worth telling-and something he had so far failed to convince the regent to fund or Crow to do anyways-they were absolutely not prepared. They were outfitted to take down a stag easily, a boar or fox would be a challenge, but nothing they had would even be able to scratch the monster in front of them.

Jack’s horse threw him and he landed hard on the ground, stunned. There was too much noise, between the animals and his people and the deafening sounds from the beast that was...right above him.

_ Shit. _ He fumbled at his waist, looking for his sword before remembering it was still on his horse, who was now long gone. So Jack did the only thing he could possibly do.

He panicked.

Dirt and stones dug into his hands as he clawed his way to his feet. He could make out where the others were, just get there, they would protect him. His legs moved him only a few strides before kicking uselessly at the air.

Jack heard his name, screamed at him before being overtaken by howling winds. All in front of him became a blur. The world moved too fast and he couldn’t get his bearings. He tried to move but gasped in pain, sharp points encircling his body. 

Just as suddenly, everything was still. There was the noise of the wind still and the rhythmic sound of...sails? Not quite, it wasn’t as sharp. Jack had collected himself enough to put together what had happened.

He was wrapped in the claws of the dragon, thousands of feet above the ground and moving fast. There were rivers and things that looked vaguely familiar behind them, rapidly shrinking at their speed. Jack realized he probably should have paid attention in geography. 

“Unhand me!” There was no response. He turned and glared at the dragon’s head, despite how uncomfortable it was. “What do you think you’re doing? Do you want an army at your door?” 

Again the dragon didn’t respond, its blue eyes fixed forwards. There were a number of horns and spikes sprouting from its brow, following the back of its skull and presumably going down the neck, it was hard to tell from this angle. Save for its eyes the dragon was solid black; it wasn’t as shiny as some snakes Jack had seen and its wings reminded him of old leather, so it wasn’t as impressive as other dragons. Part of him was disappointed that whoever was controlling this dragon hadn’t thought to send something more awe-inspiring; the rest of him was furious that someone would dare do this.

Unfortunately, he had no outlet for his frustrations. Moving too much just made talons dig further into him and he didn’t want to risk being dropped (or worse). The chill of the air bite at his face. Whoever made this happen had to have known that he was just human, that a trip that was too long would kill him. And that couldn’t be the point, right? Otherwise why go through all the trouble?

Jack couldn’t focus on anything from being so uncomfortable. He tried to keep himself from shivering, since any movement hurt in so many ways, but he couldn’t help it.  _ If I asked it to kill me, would it? No one would know, just that it took a dragon to take down Jack Atlas.  _ He realized how stupid that sounded, but he wondered if Crow and the others even thought he was still alive. It was a depressing thought.

The movement of the air shifted and the wingbeats ceased. Jack looked up to see mountains below, wholly unfamiliar and without any names coming to mind. There didn’t seem to be any ice or snow on the peaks but everything was still brown and grey bare rock. The dragon was taking lazy circles, preparing to land. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dabs* hey kingcrab fandom check THIS out 2 porn chs for 2 different stories in one day! So both you top and bottom jack fans get something
> 
> But yeah oh look things actually happen in this story now now it's actually rated E for not everyone

The mountains grew closer, enough so that Jack could make out other details. There were a number of caves and...even more dragons. Some were laying out on ledges, others playing in the air and chasing each other. They were all smaller than his captor; there were no signs of anything human.

_ Fuck, there’s no rider. Why would he take me why would he go this far fuck.  _ The rise of panic was overwhelming but wasn’t enough to make Jack do anything rash. He knew that even if he managed to escape the talons of the beast he still had no idea of how to get home, assuming he would even make it that far. 

The sound of wind cutting against the cliffs assaulted his ears and reminded him again of how cold he was. Suddenly everything was in chaos as he found himself free falling through the air. The surge of panic was cut short as the ground suddenly rose to met him. He rolled over from the momentum, the rough stones slowing him to a halt.

“Shit,” he muttered. He tried moving but only felt pain. “Fuck.”

“Are you okay?” a voice asked. He didn’t recognize it, of course, but he noted the genuine concern. Hands made their way to his shoulders and tried to help him up. But…

Jack turned to meet the eyes of the other...person wasn’t the correct word. There was a human face with deep blue eyes, framed with dark scales and horns. It took a moment to make the connection. Then he was suddenly aware of the claws on his body.

“Wh-what the fuck.” He found himself on his feet and running until he smacked into the cave wall. He turned, back pressed to the stones, jagged edges pushing into him. The...creature? Tilted it's head and regarded him. 

"I was going to ask if you're hurt, but you're probably not if you're moving so fast."

"What do you want," he spat. 

"I'm trying to help."

Jack laughed, louder than he had to, and set his face to a scowl. "Don't take me for an idiot, I know you had that dragon grab me and bring me here."

It blinked. "Me?"

"When I saw the cliffs, I thought there could be no one in control, but it didn't make sense, why go through the trouble of bringing me back alive? It should have just eaten me and that was it. Or fed me to it's chicks. 

"But no, it dropped me here, to it's master, and I'm not going to give you what you want. Do you know who I am?"

It suddenly clicked as to what it is. An ormin, some sort of blend of dragon and man. It sat on it's heels, looking up at him. "Well, probably some prince, considering your attitude."

Jack bristled. "I'll have you know that Jack Atlas, son of-"

"I thought so." It yawned, which only pissed Jack off. 

"Then show me some  _ respect _ ."

It growled. "Look, my father grabbed you and is just waiting for whoever to come get you. Judging by how you dress, probably for a high ransom."

"Of course, everyone knows my worth."

A sigh. "Sure, fine. But it'll probably take a bit for them to even get here, you saw how far we are from everything. And he always dumps whoever on me to take care of until then."

"Why you?" 

It was obviously growing frustrated. "Because I can communicate with you? And I wouldn't have any desire to eat you."

Jack studied it, trying to remember whatever he could about ormins. They were draconic, of course, and...that was it. He had no ormin subjects, he hadn't bothered to pay attention to that lesson, and it wasn't like they were something to hunt. 

It stood to it's full height, just a little more than Jack, between its natural position standing on its toes and the horns sweeping from it's crown. Jack inhaled, resolute not to be intimidated. 

"And stop with this attitude, you're not going to scare me." It turned and started walking deeper into the cave. 

"Don't walk away from me." He stepped forwards and grabbed its arm; it wheeled around and growled.

“I’m not happy you’re here, either. I don’t want to be on chicksitting duty all day. So the sooner you get your act together, the easier this’ll be for everyone.”

Jack released him and studied his face. There was hair amongst its horns, some which had yellow stripes. Scales mostly covered  its back and sides. There was the unmistakable sound of a tail swishing against the ground, scraping small stones.

“Who are you?”

It took a moment to regard Jack before answering. “Yusei. Now come on, it’ll get dark soon and I don’t think you’d do well in the cold.”

 

Deeper in the cave, where the twists and turns kept the wind out (as well as larger dragons, Jack noticed), Yusei lead him to a chamber that...was surprisingly well furnished. After fiddling with an oil lamp to bring more light to the room, Yusei gestured with its claws towards the open space.

“You’ll be staying here with me, unless you want something more cave-like.”

Jack took a number of steps and looked around him. There was what looked like a workbench with tools and other things on it, some shelves, what he presumed was a chair and the remains of most of a wagon.

“Where did you get all this stuff?” He moved closer to the wagon and noticed several large tears on the cover had been mended, despite most of the top being gone.

“They’ll grab things, bring them back.” Yusei shrugged. “Not everything is edible or shiny enough for a hoard, so I make due with whatever’s left.”

“And where do they keep that?”

Yusei glared at Jack. “I’m supposed to be keeping you  _ alive _ , remember? Helping you steal from us is the exact opposite of that.”

Jack scoffed. “You shouldn’t assume the worst of me! My treasury has plenty of gold, I don’t need to take from you.”

“And if you want to see it again, it’s going to end up a lot smaller.”

“And what if my army came and slaughtered you all?”

Yusei didn’t seem impressed. “Do you really think we’re that stupid? There’s very few kingdoms who can do that, and you’re not one of them.”

Jack wanted to argue, inflate the numbers of his men and their arms, but he held his tongue. This was where the whole “diplomacy” thing would come into play, he realized. He had one captor who he could get on his side, which could make negotiations easier down the line. Though how those would finally go, he had no idea. 

He just had to stay alive long enough to see it.

“You don’t seem to have anything too shiny here,” he said, changing the subject. “Gold not your thing?”

“I don’t have the desire to collect for the sake of collecting.” Yusei eyed him warily before continuing. “Gold has its uses, it’s very malleable and highly conductive, but most of the time there’s better options.”

Jack looked it over. The very, well,  _ human  _ answer left him unsure of what to expect of it. It wasn’t stupid, that much was clear, but it didn’t react in ways Jack expected it to. This was going to be difficult to figure out.

Yusei noticed the pause in conversation. “You never talk to your engineers, do you?”

Jack shook his head. “Never needed to, the regent always took care of that.”

“Typical.”

There was no further luck in trying to connect with Yusei. It always answered in a way that was so matter-of-fact that Jack sometimes was left feeling like he was being talked down to. 

_ Who knows the last time it talked to an actual human? It probably has no idea that it comes off as rude. _

Jack’s own attitude was tempered when he quickly realized just how dependant on Yusei he was. The farthest he could get on his own was the ledge, with no clear way to get to the other caves he knew were there. There were no food stores so he always had to speak up when he was hungry.

“I always forget your kind eat so much,” Yusei said in response once.

“We just can’t lay in the sun all day for energy.”

“I’m not a plant.”

The worst was the nights. Jack slept in the body of the wagon, which had already been fashioned into a makeshift bed, and while it was better than sleeping on a cave floor, it was still cold and lonely. He had no idea where Yusei went at night and he didn’t hear anyone else. No one was on patrol in the halls, no sounds of work being done down below in the castle grounds, no birds coming home to roost or going out to hunt. Inevitably seeing Yusei the next day was what he had to keep in mind to calm himself enough to sleep.

There was one day in particular that was too chilly and damp with rain. It meant Jack couldn’t stand out on the ledge and desperately try to make out anything familiar on the horizon. It also meant that he was miserably cold all day. 

“So this is what it takes for you to put a shirt on,” he said wryly. He had already put on some additional layers from the hodgepodge of clothes Yusei had from who-knows-where. They weren’t the best quality but they were still nice, though the style wasn’t familiar.

“I can’t sun today, so might as well.” It studied the neckline of the tunic before pulling it over its head. The shirt got on halfway before Yusei growled in frustration, arms still in the air.

“Help me.”

“Hold on,” Jack said. He noticed that its horns were caught in the fabric. With enough finagling he got Yusei unstuck and wearing the shirt normally.

“Thanks.”

“So what do you even do on a day like this?”

Yusei studied the top for a moment before smoothing it out. “Tinker, probably, not much else to do when things are cold.”

So Jack watched Yusei work on...something. It tried to explain what it was doing but it was all too technical for him. 

“Would you rather be doing this?” Jack asked absentmindedly.

Yusei cocked its head. “What do you mean?”

“Doing,” Jack gestured with his hands towards the workbench, “this. Working on things, inventing, not babysitting on some god-forsaken mountain.”

Yusei put down what it was working on and took a deep breath before letting it out. “It doesn’t matter, there’s nowhere else I could go. People generally don’t trust things that look like me.”

Jack frowned. “That’s not true.”

“Did you already forget how you acted when you first saw me?”

“I was just kidnapped by a dragon, you can’t expect me to have been thinking clearly.”

“Still.” Yusei busied its hands again with its project. “ _ If _ I wanted to leave, and  _ if _ I had somewhere to go, I still wouldn’t get anywhere if my father didn’t want me to. He needs me to take care of people like you.”

“I’m sorry.”

Yusei turned and squinted at him. “Why are you sorry?”

“Because you’re in a bad situation and I feel for you.”

“Why?”

Jack blinked. “Because I wouldn’t want to be stuck in a situation I couldn’t do anything about.”

“But you already are. Do you want me to feel sorry for you?”

Jack sighed. “No, I don’t.” Neither of them brought the subject up again.

It was getting late and Jack crawled into bed. He tried to settle down but the chill throughout the day had sunk deep into his bones, keeping him from getting comfortable.

“Yusei?”

An answer from somewhere else in the cave. “What.”

“Is there anything you can do to make it warmer in here?”

There wasn’t an audible answer except the sound of [PEETS] padding along the cave floor. Yusei came into view.

“Move over.”

“Oh, uh,” Jack shifted over in the bed, “sure?”

“Good.” Yusei peeled back the covers and slid in next to Jack.

Jack tried to hide his own excitement at this turn of events. Yusei pulled off the shirt and settled under the covers.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“You said you were cold, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then get over here.”

Jack happily tucked into Yusei’s chest, already feeling warmer. The broad expanse of skin was human, with solid muscles underneath. Which Jack realized was  _ very _ attractive. Yusei was nude for almost the entire time he knew it, so he had definitely noticed a lack of certain anatomical parts. That meant there were a lot fewer things they could do, but…

“You know, there’s more you can do, if you still want to help.”

There was the sound of blankets rustling as Yusei swished its tail. “Like what?”

“You can suck me off.” His heart was was racing but he swore he could feel the ormin’s speed up as well.

Yusei growled and rolled on top of Jack, the sudden movement making him yelp in surprise. Claws caught on his breeches before yanking them down; Jack’s cock sprung free, already half-hard.

“You’re so predictable,” Yusei said. Jack didn’t get the chance to ask for an explanation, air catching in his throat when tongue lapped at his slit.

“Ah, fuck.”

Yusei’s tongue wrapped around Jack’s length, causing him to buck into its mouth. Jack whined, already losing himself to the sensations.

“Keep it up,” he said. “Don’t stop.”

Yusei kept bobbing its head, only glancing at Jack; each look only caused him to shiver. His pale fingers wrapped around its horns and controlled its movement, bringing it hard down against his cock.

“Fuck,” Jack muttered. “You’re so good…”

Yusei rumbled, perhaps in disagreement, but it didn’t do anything to fight back.

“You like my cock?” Jack asked. “You like me fucking your throat?” Yusei put up a little bit of resistance but gave up easily once Jack’s grip didn’t relent.

“Good, good. Keep sucking me off.” Jack’s body’s twitched, inching towards release. “Has anyone else cum down that pretty throat of yours? Your mine, no one else gets to fuck you like this.” Jack muttered to himself until he came, tensing and shooting deep into Yusei’s throat, as it swallowed him up. 

Jack shivered and collapsed, whining at the tongue still touching him. His overstimulation was clear enough that Yusei pulled off.

“Was that what you were looking for?” it asked.

Jack had his arm thrown across his eyes and panted as he came down from the high. He nodded, swallowed and said “Th’was good.” After a few more breaths he sat up. “I haven’t gotten off like that in a lon-holy fuck.”

Yusei leaned back and settled on its calves, confused for a moment. “Oh, you mean this?” Its hand carefully wrapped around its cock, jumping at the touch. It was the palest blue and thick with ridges.

“Where were you hiding that thing?” Jack couldn’t tear his eyes away from Yusei, who was already leaking precum.

“That’s right, your kind always has everything on the outside.” It tilted its head and smirked. “Would you have asked for something else if you knew I had this?”

Jack wanted to give some sort of clever answer to look suave or otherwise in control, but he was already too addled to give any answer other than “Fuck me, now.”

Yusei laid a hand on Jack’s hip, making him shift nervously.

“You know my kind is much bigger than yours, so-”

“Look, I know what I’m doing,” Jack growled. “Now get to it.”

Yusei rumbled, frustrated, though it wasn’t enough to stop it. Nails dug into pale thighs as it pulled Jack to itself. 

“Watch what you’re d-” The thought was cut off with a whine. “Yes, there, don’t stop.”

The same tongue that had worked his cock earlier now circled his hole, teasing him to the point of Jack covering his own mouth, embarrassed.

“Holy shit,” he murmured. Jack tried not to lose his breath, he still wanted to seem like he was in control, even with a tongue probing his ass. This was worlds better than fingers, where there wasn’t things like joints limiting movement or needing to relubricate. Yusei hummed as its tongue dipped in and out of the stretched hole.

“If you keep going I’m going to cum like this.” Jack could see his cock, leaking against his stomach, desperate for attention.

Yusei gave one final lick before it pulled back. “Isn’t that the point?” it asked.

“Wouldn’t it be disappointing if you think this is the best I can do?”

“We’ll see. And roll over.”

Jack smirked and compiled, lifting his ass just enough. “Well?”

Yusei growled. “Are you all so impatient?” It slicked its cock with its leaking precum before gently pressing the tip against his entrance.

Jack turned around and glared at him. “Look, I’m not some delicate princess, so stop treating me like one.”

Yusei groaned. “Fine, if you say so.” It leaned in, pressing further into Jack, who only kept his breathing steady. He yelped and seized when the head popped in and he came. Yusei let out a shaky exhale at the feeling.

“Jack.”

“Holy fuck.”

“I don’t think you can do this.”

“Fuck you, I’ll take all of your cock.” Despite the assuredness of his voice Jack was still trembling and glassy-eyed.

“You’re no good to anyone dead.”

“I just need a minute,” Jack spat. 

They stayed in place for a few minutes as Jack got used to the stretch. Yusei kneaded his asscheeks as it waited patiently.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Jack said.

Yusei nodded. “I’m moving now.”

And it did, pushing gently. As each ridge popped in Jack gasped in pleasure. Yusei’s fingers curled around his thighs and it sighed as it buried himself in Jack.

“Hnnnng, Yusei.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck me like this.”

He knew there was still more length to take in but he couldn’t imagine being stretched anymore. He didn’t want to admit it but he would rather actually not to die like this.

”If you say so.” Yusei withdrew slowly, pulling a shaking gasp from Jack before pushing back in. 

“Fuck,” Jack muttered.

“Mmm?”

“You feel so fucking good, you have no idea.”

Yusei gasped, feeling Jack grab at it as he trembled. “How are you handling this?”

“I told you not to underestimate me.”

Yusei’s nails dug into Jack’s waist and they both whined, Jack’s unintended reactions only further spurring Yusei on.

Jack exhaled, attempting to keep his cool. “See, I told you.”

Yusei increased its pace just enough to have Jack crying out each time he thrust too deep. Jack’s knuckles were white as they gripped the headboard. 

“Don’t you fucking stop,” Jack panted.

“You c-”

“Shut up, I can. Stop holding back.” Jack turned around and glared.

Yusei growled. “Fine.” It quickened its pace. All Jack could do was cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. His gasps, in pace with each of Yusei’s thrusts, warped into a single, halted cry as he seized and came again. 

“dont stopdontstop,” he repeated. “Pleasedontstuopplease.”

“Gods.” Yusei leaned against Jack and stopped holding back, thrusting hard and fast. He was already exhausted and over-stimulated and vaguely aware of making some sort of noises. 

There was a guttural groan and Yusei hilted him. It rolled its hips as it came, spilling hot cum deep inside. They both shook.

“Jack.” He only groaned in response. “Are you okay?”

Jack gulped down some air. “Holy fuck.”

Yusei growled. “ **_Jack_ ** .”

“I-I can’t.”

“Say something.”

Jack whined. “I can’t believe that was real.” A shiver passed through him. “I can’t believe I took you all.”

Yusei rumbled. “Like I said, you’re no good dead.”

“It was worth it. Fuck, it was worth it.”

Yusei sighed. “You’re welcome.” It pulled out; Jack hummed.

“Yusei.”

“What.”

“Look.” He pulled at one of his cheeks, showing off his stretched, dripping hole. “Look how good you fucked me.”

Yusei whined. “Don’t make me stay here all night.”

“Mmmm why not? Aren’t I good enough?”

Yusei couldn’t answer. Jack noticed.

“Of course you can’t resist.” Jack carefully moved himself to a sitting position, looking straight at the ormin. “Your one of my top beadmates, easy. If this is what I have to look forwards to, maybe I won’t want to leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack Atlas, scalie fucker, was found dead in Miami (dont worry this isnt the end of the story i have lots more planned)
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chasestarb) and [tumblr](http://phektrek.tumblr.com/)! I'm always open for commissions, message me if interested. You can find info about commissions [here](http://phektrek.tumblr.com/post/163699621454/good-news-lads-ill-write-whatever-the-fuck-you)!  
> Want to leave a tip? [Buy Me a Coffee at ko-fi.com!](https://ko-fi.com/G2G5AJDV)


End file.
